Maiden: What Really Happened
by epicluna
Summary: Matt Cardle and Aiden Grimshaw... could it be love in the X Factor house? And what will happen when their love takes a turn for the worse? Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, GL, whatever. Some Wagner and Katie bashing. Don't like? Don't read.


Well hello there! :D long time, no see!

Lately, me and my friend NinjaReject have been obsessed with X Factor 2010 - well, more to the point, Matt Cardle and Aiden Grimshaw. Maiden, to put it bluntly. So, we thought we'd write fanfictions based on Maiden! And, as promised, here's mine!

I do not own X Factor. Duh. I do not own Matt (WHYYYY? I WANT HIM!) or Aiden (meh. NinjaReject can have him). This fanfic is... well.. FAN made. Duh.

WARNING - YAOI AND SHONEN-AI. Yaaay! :D gotta have a bit of Maiden love! :D enjoy! Please R+R!

1

The first thing that crossed Matt's mind every morning was either "singing" or "Aiden". Matt loved singing, but over the time that he knew Aiden, he realised how much he loved the boy more. Everyone had noticed the difference from the old, shy Matt who looked at the floor when he sang, to the new, confident Matt that bounced onto the stage with his epic guitar and sang his heart out to the camera. The press, the public and the judges put it down to the attention he was getting and the high stakes of the competition. Simon especially was more aloof than ever, saying that his comments were why Matt was doing better. The real reason? That would be Aiden, the most important thing in Matt's life. He'd really given the older man a confidence boost, and a reason to sing all those ballads right from the heart.

2

Since he was sharing a room with Aiden in the contestants' house, Matt would often wake up and spend ages staring at Aiden's sleeping face in the bed next to him. Ever since they'd moved into the X Factor house with the others, Matt hadn't been able to take his eyes off the young boy. The press had it all wrong – Matt wasn't infatuated with anyone other than his Aiden. Matt clenched his fists when he thought of Katie blabbing to the newspapers. He still got angry about that – as if he'd sleep with a tramp like her! Cheryl obviously had something wrong with her for putting Katie through.

"Matt?" someone called to him. Matt waved a hand, turning over under the sheets. The person hit his arm (hard), making the 27 year old wake up.

"What the?" Matt yelped. He looked round to see Aiden's intense stare right next to his face. Matt gasped and scuttled against the wall. Aiden laughed. It was such an endearing sound that Matt laughed along.

"You were really fast asleep!" Aiden grinned.

"Well, duh, I usually am at night." Matt glanced at the window, then at his clock. It was pitch black with the curtains drawn, and the clock had barely struck 12.

"This might sound a bit pathetic, but…" Aiden looked briefly at the door. Matt's heart stuttered. "I think I heard a noise from outside." He bit his lip. It was so adorable! Matt reached out a shaky hand and ruffled Aiden's hair.

"I'll go see what it is." Matt sighed. Aiden's worried expression vanished in favour of a wide grin.

"Thanks Matt!" he smiled adorably. The two men stepped outside the room with flashlights, waving them about in hope of finding "the noise". Aiden stuck close to Matt, his quiff bobbing about.

"Rargh!"something screeched. Aiden jumped a foot in the air.

"What was that?" he shook.

"It came from in there." Matt pointed to a door. The noise sounded again. Aiden patted Matt on the back.

"Good luck, mate." And with that, Aiden scurried back inside. Matt was bemused. He shrugged. _"I've come this far…"_ Matt went up to the door. There was some writing on it… "Wagner Carrilho". Matt laughed quietly. He went back into the dorm to find Aiden hiding under his bed. Matt bent down to look at him.

"It was just freakin' Wagner. Probably practicing how to murder another few songs." Matt rolled his eyes. Aiden laughed nervously. "Though that's probably scarier than any ghost out there." Matt winked at the poor boy. Aiden sighed and came out from under the bed.

"Night then…" he collapsed on top of the bed, falling asleep almost instantly despite the 'trauma'. Matt bit his lip. Aiden was only in boxers… He shook his head. _"Perv…" _he thought to himself. He covered Aiden with the blanket and returned to his bed, falling asleep facing Aiden.

3

The next morning, Aiden awoke nonplussed from the night before. Matt was tired out, and many people insisted on giving him coffee and tea to wake him up. He'd accepted them gratefully – if nothing else, a burning mouth might keep his mind off Aiden for a minute.

"Hey there Matt!" Dannii smiled. Matt grinned back at her, going into the living room of the contestant's house. He loved having Dannii as a mentor – she always knew what to do in times of crisis, and always managed to pick a song that both he and the public liked.

"Hi Dannii." Matt sat down beside her.

"Right, so the song I've picked for you is 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'. Do you know it?" Dannii asked him. Matt nodded his head. "Great! Well, it's a pretty hard song to sing, but you can definitely manage it!" the kind woman smiled at him. Matt smiled back, but cleared his throat after a few minutes of her chatter.

"Dannii, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Dannii turned to Matt with a surprised expression.

"What would you say if… I told you that…" Matt found it hard to say the words.

"That you like Aiden?" Dannii smiled. Matt blinked a few times. "It was kind of obvious, Matt." She laughed. Matt chuckled hesitantly.

"What gave me away?" he asked.

"The way you stare at him, how you hug him after you come off-stage – and you were ecstatic when we said you were sharing a room with him!" Dannii shrugged. Matt mentally cursed himself – he was too obvious!

"Sorry Dannii…" he muttered.

"No need to apologise!" Dannii laughed. "I don't care who you like! But, uh, you might want to tone it down a bit in front of the cameras…" she winked at him. He grinned back, wondering how on Earth he had got a mentor like Dannii.

"Hey, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but..." Dannii crept closer to Matt. He leant forward. "I think Aiden likes you too." she winked. Matt gaped like a goldfish. "Now, off you go!" she pushed him out of the room, still gaping. Dannii grinned. _"Ah, young love..." _she thought happily.

4

"Hey Matt!" Aiden yelled down the corridor. Matt turned round immediatley. Aiden rushed up to the elder one, wrapping him in a hug. Matt smiled happily, stroking Aiden's hair.

"What is it?" Matt asked quietly. Aiden looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Do you like me?" he asked. Matt was stunned. He looked down the corridor to see if anyone was watching. He turned back and nodded, embarrased. Aiden grinned.

"Do you like me?" Matt repeated the question.

"Is it that obvious?" Aiden laughed. He leant forward and placed a kiss on Matt's lips, leaning forward even more so Matt was bent slightly backwards. Matt's face felt red-hot, as if someone had shoved him in a furnace. But, why would someone want to push him in a furnace? And where would you get a furnace anyway? Matt pondered these questions briefly, but soon turned his full attention to the boy he held in his arms. Aiden pulled back, gave Matt a sly wink, and bounded off to meet with Dannii. Matt stood up straight. What just happened? Was this a crazy dream? Matt touched his lips and smiled softly. No way was this a dream - it was totally true, and Matt was delighted.

5

After an amazing performance of 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road', Matt was through again. He yelled out, and hugged Dannii, Aiden and Paige tightly (especially Aiden). As he bolted off-stage to celebrate with Cher, more and more people were called out. Rebecca, One Direction, Wagner (much to the disappointment of Matt and the enraged audience), Mary and Paige all ran down to the contestant's waiting room, happy to be through another week. But Matt's world came crashing down around him – Aiden was against Katie.

"Don't worry, Matt!" reassured the ever energetic One Direction Louis. "Katie will bomb, and then… uh…" Louis cut off when he saw Cher glaring at him. Matt sighed. Aiden was a much better singer than Katie – as if he'd go out to her!

6

"The gorgeous… Aiden Grimshaw." Dannii said into the camera, her face a little drained. Matt bit his lip as they played Aiden's intro sequence, his heart thudding as he looked into Aiden's intense eyes. He wanted to cry, but remembered where he was, and who was watching him. So he held it back.

Aiden bounced on stage, despite the epic music playing. He seemed to be preparing himself, but all he could think of was, "Matt, Matt, Matt…" As the lights focused on him, and his music began to play, Aiden swayed to the beat, bringing the microphone to his lips. He began to sing…

_"Hey now, hey now! Don't dream it's over! _

_Hey now, hey now! When the world comes in, _

_They come; they come to build a wall between us… _

_We know they won't win…" _

Matt tapped his foot in time too, and the One Direction boys mouthed along. The tears were welling up now, and Matt had to look away from Aiden's stare. The song ended, Dermot said goodbye to Aiden, and he stalked off-stage to the contestants waiting room. Matt stood up, along with Louis, Zayn, Liam, Mary and Paige.

"Hi guys!" Aiden smiled wearily. Throwing caution to the wind, Matt stepped forward and enveloped Aiden in a bear hug, the other contestants looking on.

"Hi there, Aiden." Mary said back, her voice dripping with sympathy. Wagner tried to hug him too, but Matt craftily led Aiden away, leaving Wagner un-hugged.

"Next up to sing, it's Katie Waissel." Cheryl looked into the camera, her Mickey Mouse hair ruining the dramatic effect. The backstage contestants looked at the TV screen, everyone except Matt and Aiden regaining their seats.

"You did brilliantly," Matt whispered to Aiden. The 19 year old smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Matt." Aiden buried his head in Matt's neck again. Matt choked back another few tears.

_"It's not so easy… lovin' me… _

_It gets so complicated… _

_All the things you gotta be…" _warbled Katie's voice from the TV. The contestants half expected her to throw herself on the ground again and refuse to sing, but she didn't. It would probably have been a better performance if she had.

7

"The act that has received the lowest votes and will be going home tonight is…" Dermot opened the envelope, eyebrows slightly raised. "Aiden."

Everyone looked at Matt, expecting him to jump up and run on stage. But he was too shocked – how could this have happened? Katie had… Aiden was… Simon is… Matt shook his head, thoughts swirling round his mind like a tumble dryer. The only thing that helped Matt was Dermot saying Aiden's name in utter surprise, as if he didn't believe it either. The music played, lively and recognisable as ever, while Aiden looked away from Katie uncomfortably. He was caught in another hug, but spent the time looking for Matt on the other side of the stage. The audience booed, echoing Matt's feelings like Zayn echoed everything in One Direction's songs.

Aiden's highlights played, and Matt could have cried his heart out while watching them. He looked back at his would-be boyfriend, wishing on every star in the sky that this was all a dream, a joke, a horrific story being told to him. He refused to believe that Aiden was out of the competition. Where would that leave their relationship? Matt and Aiden… that makes Maiden! You can't have Maiden without Aiden! Just like you can't have Matt without Aiden – it's impossible. But when the highlights stopped, and the contestants had stopped comforting a crying Katie, Matt had to accept it. His love was gone.

"How are you feeling right now?" Dermot asked Aiden.

"Uhhh…" Aiden garbled. "You win some, you lose some."

Matt wanted to run up and shake him by his shoulders, tell him he's not a loser, and to kiss him until he and everyone else thought so, but he restrained himself with a superhuman effort. He turned away from the stage to glare a shell-shocked Katie.

"So! We say a very sad and a shocked goodbye to Aiden after tonight's dramatic results."

"You couldn't have put it better, Dermot." Matt thought, the tears getting the better of him.

8

Later, in the X Factor house, Aiden was packing up to go home. Matt couldn't watch – it was too painful. But as Aiden was about to leave their room, the ex-painter and decorator couldn't stand it any longer.

"Aiden!" Matt called to him. Aiden looked at his love intrest, his eyes hiding something. Matt jumped up from the bed and grasped Aiden's arm, leaning towards him. Aiden's eyes widened, and he stumbled back a little, hitting the wall. He dropped his heavy suitcase to clutch at Matt's t-shirt and pull him closer. Matt obliged, bending forward to crush his chest against Aiden's. Matt breathed on Aiden's neck before kissing him, nibbling a little on his lower lip. Aiden let out a sharp breath, making Matt stop for a moment.

"What?" Matt almost purred. Aiden widened his eyes and let his most alluring smile spread across his face.

"Nothing… Mattie…" Aiden whispered. The two men kissed again with closed eyes, cherishing every moment they spent in each other's arms. Paige and Mary passed the open door to their room. They heard the weird noises coming from inside.

"Aid-" Paige began, but was hauled away by Mary, not wanting to get involved with the two men.

"Matt…" Aiden finally pushed the older man away, his unruly hair even more of a mess than usual. "I have to go…"

"Can I see you again?" Matt asked in hushed tones. Aiden winked seductively.

"I'll call you." Aiden kissed Matt again swiftly and ran from the room, picking up his fallen suitcase on the way. Matt stood in the doorway, dazed and strangely elated. He smiled for the first time since Sunday night. He was going to see Aiden again… and that made Matt happy.

PLEASE R+R!


End file.
